The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying entrails packages which have been removed from birds, and more particularly to a conveyor system for conveying the entrails packages over some distance synchronously with the birds that are suspended from a suspension conveyor.
Dutch patent application 91.01768 describes a conveyor of the above mentioned type shaped as a belt conveyor. Using this belt conveyor, it is possible to convey the entrails over some distance entirely severed from the poultry but still synchronously conveyed therewith. As a result, it is completely clear during a veterinary inspection to which bird each entrails package belongs. During such an inspection a veterinary inspector is located on the side of the conveyor facing away from the suspension conveyor, such that the entrails packages and corresponding birds are visible at one glance. It is required, however, that the distance between the entrails packages and corresponding birds is minimal.
After the entrails packages and the birds have passed the veterinary inspection the entrails packages have to be separated in separate parts, such as intestines, liver and heart with lungs. This can be carried out using an apparatus as described in Dutch patent application 91.01856. Herein, the entrails packages, positioned on carriers having receiving slots, pass a separating device.
Basically, it is conceivable that the carriers according to Dutch patent application 91.01856 act as the conveyor for the entrails packages while passing the veterinary inspection. However, such carriers exhibit the disadvantage of hiding a part of the entrails packages at the side of the carriers facing away from the veterinary inspector. Thus, it is preferred to support the entrails packages in a lying condition, in correspondence with Dutch patent application 91.01484. However, a disadvantage is then that in such a situation the entrails packages cannot, without additional measures, be supplied to a previously mentioned separating device.